mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Oware (Deutsch)
Oware → Englisch, Französisch, Italienisch, Portugiesisch, Spanisch. Oware ist ein Mancalaspiel, das in Westafrika und auf manchen Karibischen Inseln gespielt wird. Oware ist das Nationalspiel in Ghana. Nah verwandte Spiele, die fast die selben Regeln haben, sind Ayo (Yoruba, Nigeria), Awalé (Elfenbeinküste), Awélé (Ga, (Ghana); Baule (Elfenbeinküste), Adji (Ewe, Togo), Ti (Mende, Sierra Leone), Ouri (Kapverdische Inseln), Awari (Küstenregion Guayanas und Surinam) und Warri (Karibik). Es heißt, dass der erste König von Mali, Sundiata Keita, ein starker Oware-Spieler war. Es handelt sich um das am weitesten verbreitete Mankalaspiel. Es gibt in vielen Ländern Oware-Turniere, u.a. in Großbritannien, Frankreich, Spanien, Portugal, der Schweiz, Italien, der Tschechischen Republik, Barbados, Antigua & Barbuda, der Elfenbeinküste und Ghana. In Deutschland fanden kleine Turniere in Halle (2004; 6 Teilnehmer), Berlin (2008; 30 Teilnehmer), Niederzissen (2008; 10 Teilnehmer) und Ortenberg (2000, 2008, 2009 (16 Teilnehmer) und 2010 (8 Teilnehmer)) statt. Das Turnier in Halle wurde gemeinsam von Juliane Nitschke, Sabine Pick und Ulrike Stein gewonnen, das Turnier in Niederzissen von Odin Weiler. Spielregeln Das Spielbrett besteht aus zwei mal sechs Spielmulden und je einer Gewinnmulde an den beiden Brettenden. In jeder Spielmulde liegen am Anfang der Partie vier Samen. Jedem Spieler gehört eine Reihe und die Gewinnmulde zu seiner Rechten. Startstellung In jedem Zug nimmt ein Spieler den Inhalt einer seiner Spielmulden und verteilt ihn einzeln gegen den Uhrzeigersinn auf die folgenden Spielmulden. Wenn der letzte Samen, der verteilt wird, eine gegnerische Spielmulde auf zwei oder drei Samen auffüllt, wird ihr Inhalt von dem Spieler gefangen, der am Zug ist. Außerdem fängt der Spieler den Inhalt aller gegnerischen Mulden, die dahinter liegen (gegen die Zugrichtung), sofern sie ebenfalls zwei oder drei Samen enthalten und eine ununterbrochene Kette bilden. Die geschlagenen Samen werden in die Gewinnmulde gelegt. Es ist nicht erlaubt, alle gegnerischen Samen in einem Zug zu schlagen. Macht man dennoch einen solchen Zug, wird nichts geschlagen. Wenn ein Spieler nicht mehr ziehen kann, da seine Mulden alle leer sind, muss sein Gegner ihm im nächsten Zug Samen zuspielen. Die Partie endet, wenn ein Spieler nicht mehr ziehen kann oder sich eine Brettstellung wiederholt, in der beide Spieler mindestens einen Samen in ihren Mulden haben. Die Samen, die noch auf dem Brett sind, gehören dem Spieler, auf dessen Seite sie liegen. Wenn sich die Stellung auf dem Brett wiederholt, bekommt jeder Spieler, die Samen, die sich in seinen Mulden befinden. Es gewinnt, wer die meisten Samen gefangen hat. Externe Webseiten Programme *Shareware mit vielen verschiedenen Modi Organisationen *Internationale Oware-Gesellschaft (Weltdachverband) mit Sitz in London *Französischer Oware-Verein in Cannes *"Projekt Ouri" in Portugal (Batalha) *Amerikanische Oware-Gesellschaft (New York) Quellen *Akinyemi, I. O., Adebiyi, E. F. & Longe, H. O. D. Critical Analysis of Decision Making Experience with a Machine Learning Approach in Playing Ayo Game. In: World Academy of Science, Engineering and Technology 2009; 32: 49-54. *Chamberlin, D. B. How to Play Warri. Selbstverlag, Lancaster PA (USA) 1984. *Kovach, R. P. Oware: The National Game of Africa. Morrison Quick Print, Oakland CA (USA) 1995. Copyright Einleitung und Quellen adaptiert von dem Wikipedia Artikel "Oware" http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oware, unter der GNU Free Documentation License. Die Liste der Autoren ist in der Wikipedia unter dieser Seite verfügbar. Category:Mancala-Spiele